


Mandalorian NSFW Alphabet

by raggamuffin44



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Sexy Times, Smut, pretty self explanatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44
Summary: Got a little bored so decided to try one of these. I see them floating about all the time so I thought I'd write one for our favourite sexy buckethead.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Mandalorian/Reader, Mandalorian/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Mandalorian NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to get a bit better at smut, so I had some spare time today and wrote this to have a little practice!

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Din tends to become quite touchy after sex. He’ll grab a washcloth from the refresher, and clean you up, before coming back and laying down with you, his whole body pressed up against you. Like he can’t get enough of your skin on his. As much as he enjoys the actual sex itself, he loves the come down, where he can just lay with you and forget his troubles for a little while. He knows soon enough he’ll be back in all his armour, so he likes to make the most of the time you’re happy to just lay there with him. He keeps an arm wrapped firmly around your waist, keeping you flush against him, and his fingers will dance across the skin of your stomach.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Din doesn’t spend an awful lot of time seeing his own body, so if he had to pick a favourite part of his own body, it’d probably be his hands. They do the job he needs them to do, pulling triggers or fighting his way out of a brawl. But back on the Crest with you, they do wonders elsewhere. He loves the sounds he can pull out of you just by using his hands. He takes great delight in being the one to give you such pleasure. In terms of your body, apart from the obvious _(he loves your pussy)_ , he’s obsessed with your legs. He loves digging his fingers into your thighs when you ride him, and he can’t get enough of you walking around the Crest in nothing but one of his shirts, your bare legs out. He loves absentmindedly running his fingers along your legs while you’re laying next to him.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He’ll cum just about anywhere you let him. His favourite place is inside you, _obviously_. He’ll never get enough of the sight of it dripping out of you afterwards, and he sometimes thinks it’s such a shame when he cleans you up. But sometimes he’s in a mood to cum on you, and you never complain. If it’s not in your pussy or in your mouth, he loves to cum over your thighs. As mentioned before, he’s obsessed with your legs, and he loves the way it looks painted over your thighs. He’ll run his fingers through it before reaching for your mouth, silently asking you to lick his fingers clean, and you always oblige.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Once, another bounty hunter had kidnapped you and held you hostage, hoping to use you to lure Din, and steal the Child. When Din fought and killed the bounty hunter and found you, you were handcuffed and chained to the wall. Your arms were raised completely above your head, feet barely grazing the ground, and it made your chest stick out just that little bit more than usual. He felt bad for thinking it, but he couldn’t help but think how attractive you looked tied up. He was glad for the helmet, because it hid the sinful look on his face as he approached you to untie you. He definitely got turned on by the whole thing, and he did feel really bad afterwards. He’s wanted to bring it up with you, about maybe using his handcuffs, but he’s scared you wouldn’t be into it so he keeps it to himself.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s had some experience, but the very basics. Most of his sexual encounters before have been meaningless flings just to relieve tension. They were always quick fucks, where he’d pretty much just get his cock out and fuck whoever it was, shedding none of his armour or underclothes. With you, everything was new. Taking his time undressing you, and exploring your body before getting to the main event. He cares about your pleasure as much as _(if not more than)_ his own. You’re the first person to see him completely bare, apart from the helmet, so that was a very new feeling for him. After a while, he also started to blindfold you every now and then, going down on you. And he’s upset that he’s been missing out on this all these years, but then he’s glad that you’re the first person to experience this pleasure from him.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

He loves to see your face, so missionary is the go-to. He likes to see the effect he has on you, loves to see the way your face contorts in pleasure when he hits that sweet spot inside you, or when he starts circling your clit ever so lightly. He’s also partial to you on top, letting you take a little control over things. Sometimes if he’s in a mood, he’ll want you on your hands and knees as he pounds into you from behind, but most of the time he wants to see your face. When you ride him, he especially likes when you rest your forehead against his helmeted one.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s serious in the moment. This isn’t something he’s done a lot in his life, especially with someone he cares deeply about, and he’s grateful that you allow him to do the things he does to you. So he likes to take the time to worship you, and show you how much he loves you. And that requires him to be serious. There’s time in the day for jokes and being goofy, but he likes to take this time to be completely lost in the moment with you, nothing else is as important as your two bodies being entwined.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He’s never been one for meticulous grooming. He’s never had to, helmet and all. He doesn’t really have the time. He’s the only one who ever sees his face, so he never cared much. As long as he looked vaguely presentable, who cares right? The same went for elsewhere on his body, he kept it trimmed and fairly neat. But once you came into the picture, he made a bit more of an effort, trying to keep it neat. You were very fond of the trail of hair that went from his stomach to his cock, and he shaved it all once and it caught you off guard. You made sure to tell him to keep it next time.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Since most of the time, you’re facing each other, it’s almost always romantic to an extent. Sure, there’s days where he’s pent-up after a particularly rowdy bounty, and he thrusts into you like there’s no tomorrow, leaving bruises littered across your skin. But mostly, he’s tender and gentle, and worships your body. Since he can’t use his mouth to kiss and nip at your skin, he’ll caress your skin and vocalise how beautiful he finds all the little things about you. On the occasions he blindfolds you, he’ll make sure to spend an obscene amount of time just kissing and licking at all the skin he can reach, whispering praises against your skin as he travels.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He doesn’t so much now that he has you, but before you he would do it at least daily. It helped with the stress of his job, but now that he has you, he has something better to wrap around his length. Every now and then, though, perhaps if you’ve been injured and he doesn’t want to risk hurting you further, he’ll take himself off to the refresher and relieve himself. You almost always find him, and tell him you have other places he can put it without pulling your stitches, before reaching your own hand around or sinking to your knees.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Watching you pilot the Crest has always been a big turn-on for him. Something about seeing you in the pilot’s seat, taking control of his ship gets him all hot and bothered. Especially watching you land the ship, the sheer concentration on your face, and looking at your smug smile when everything goes without a hitch. He loves it. Seeing you take control of a situation like that, it’s undeniably hot to Din.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He loves _anywhere_ where you’re game to do it, you’ve probably done it in about 95% of the Crest, but his personal favourite is the pilot seat of the Crest. There’s something so fantastic about him piloting the ship, and you climbing up to the cockpit and settling yourself in his lap, sinking down onto his length. Sometimes he’ll turn you around and settle you back on his cock while you stare out the front of the ship, and he’ll just keep you there, neither of you moving, seeing who can resist it the longest. But he’ll fuck you just about anywhere if given the opportunity. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Pretty much anything you do will get him going, from something as little as you winking at him or batting your eyelashes. But what _really_ gets him going is watching you fight. You can really hold your own, and seeing you climb up onto a guys shoulder and use your weight to drop him, and keep him pinned using your legs… Well, it really does things to Din. Seeing you use his weapons too. There’s just something so attractive about you using his blaster to effortlessly shoot at whoever it may be pursuing you that day. You using the Amban rifle is his _favourite_ thing though. Your poise as you fire it and reload it with minimal effort. It’s dangerous really, because he’ll stop and stare at you, and then get distracted, and almost get shot himself. But even that isn’t so bad, because you’ll patch him up and take care of him, and he might get a handjob from you while you lazily kiss and suck at his neck.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He’s not a fan of anything that’ll hurt you. He won’t choke you, or use any weaponry on you. He wants sex to be exciting and wants to experiment with new things, sure, but he never wants to do anything that would put you in danger. You deal with enough shit in daily live travelling around with him, he wants you to be safe in his hands when it’s just the two of you. As much as he loves the way you look with the little bruises and marks littered across your skin, he’ll inspect every one to make sure he didn’t hurt you too badly. You constantly remind him that you love the marks he leaves, because you look at them later on and remember what a great time you had. He still feels bad though, but evidently not _too bad_ , or he’d have stopped by now.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Whenever he blindfolds you, he’ll always go down on you. He loves it. You don’t complain, either. He’s pretty skilled, and you’re honoured to be the only one to have ever experienced it. Honoured that he trusts you enough to take his helmet off and have only the small piece of fabric keeping him from breaking the Creed. But Din can’t deny how much he loves your blowjobs. He’d never really seen the appeal of them before, but once he got one from you, he understood. The thing he didn’t get was what appeal it had for you. You simply said you like seeing him come undone, and he couldn’t argue with that. He feels the same about going down on you.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Most times it’s more sensual and soft, because he just wants to show you how much he loves you, and he wants to make the most of the time he gets to spend with you on the Crest before he has to go out for a bounty again. But if he’s in a mood, prepare to be bent over something in the ship and absolutely railed.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Din is not opposed to a quickie, but he prefers a longer session. If you’ve been teasing him in a cantina or somewhere else in public, however, he’ll take no issue dragging you into a back-alley and fucking you against the wall where anybody could walk past and see what was going on. Quickies are usually something that occur when you’re not on the Crest. It’s usually a case of _‘we need relief now but this isn’t really the place for it, so we’ll have to be quick’_. But mostly, Din prefers to take his time with you, build up to it first.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Din isn’t a big one for risks in the bedroom. He has to deal with enough risk out and about during his day, he’d like to just relax when he gets some time alone with you. As mentioned earlier, he won’t do anything he thinks could lead to you getting hurt. He’s pretty happy to just have generic missionary sex every time, he doesn’t really care as long as he’s with you, but he’s willing to try pretty much anything you ask for, as long as it doesn’t put you in danger.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

If it’s been a particularly rough day, he can only really go for one round, but he can last a _surprisingly_ long time, making you come several times before he finally lets himself go. Most days, he can at least go for a second round after a little cooling off break, and sometimes even a third round in the shower when you’re cleaning yourselves up. For the shower sex, Din either kills all the lights in the ship, or makes you wear the blindfold, but you don’t complain because being pressed between the cold shower wall and his hot body is one of your favourite feelings.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

No. We all know Din’s distaste for droids. This extends to sex toys. You don’t own any anyway, but he’s against the idea. He figures he can do anything you need or want him to, all you have to do is ask, and he’ll oblige. You have no need for any toys while he’s around.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

While meeting with Karga, he’ll often keep a hand on your thigh, stroking you there, inching higher and higher until he reaches your core, lightly pressing his gloved fingers against the material there, forcing you to concentrate deeply on whatever Karga is telling you without giving up what was happening under the table. You try to move his hand away, but he’s a lot stronger than you and you’d have to make a very large, obvious movement to get him to stop, and you never want to draw attention to anything so you just sit there and try your best to ignore it. Then when you’re back on the Crest, and he’s trying to get you into bed, you give him a taste of his own medicine by not letting him touch you. Eventually you always cave though, because you’re _aching_ for him.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

When he has the helmet on, you sometimes miss his quieter sighs and grunts, but the ones that the modulator does catch are incredibly hot. His voice is attractive enough on it’s own, and you could probably get off just from him speaking praises against your skin, but there’s something about the modulator than enhances how rich and gruff his voice is. You’ll always try hard to pull those noises from him, because they turn you on so much. He’s especially loud when you go down on him, it’s almost like he loses any restraint he may have as soon as you sink to your knees. The soft whines that escape his throat are like music to your ears, and all the little groans and grunts go straight to your core.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Once, he told you to put the blindfold on, and he adjusted the settings in his helmet to make the visor completely opaque before telling you to keep your eyes closed. He slowly slipped the blindfold from your eyes and placed the helmet over your head. When he looked down at your body, bare except for the helmet, he swore he almost came just from the sight. Seeing you wear the helm of his people while being so vulnerable to him… boy did it release some primal urge, and he fucked you relentlessly that night. You were happy to lie back and let him do whatever he wanted to you. The helmet wasn’t the comfiest thing in the world, but you weren’t going to complain about an hour in it when he’d spent a lifetime in it. You were just honoured he trusted you.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s not _intimidatingly_ big, but certainly big enough to reach places in you nobody ever has before. He always manages to hit such a perfect spot inside you that has you seeing stars. He has an impressive girth too. It’s always such a perfect stretch when he first pushes himself into you, and after he really fucks you good, it genuinely hurts when you walk for a day or two.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He’s pretty much always ready to fuck you. It doesn’t take much to get him going, and whenever you’re needy and you approach him in the cockpit or in your bed, or anywhere really, it won’t take long for him to catch up and give you what you want. He can last a long time too, which shocked you. He’s always mentioning he’s getting older and things aren’t working like they used to, but you can definitely confirm his dick is _not_ one of the things losing its ability.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Din isn’t much of a sleeper, but he’ll always get a decent sleep after a few rounds with you. When you’re flush against him, he can truly relax, and sometimes it’s enough to put him to sleep, even if it’s only for an hour or two - even that is more sleep than he usually gets. You honestly don’t understand how he’s still conscious most of the day. As tired as you are in the moment, you always try your best to last for as many rounds as possible, knowing Din will get a good sleep afterwards. When he does manage to sleep through the entire night, you love hearing his rough voice in the morning, when it’s laced with sleep.


End file.
